Un capricho del tiempo
by Jiimmy
Summary: Hay momentos que te pueden cambiar la vida


Los ojos de Santana se centraban en el cuerpo de Brittany moviéndose al son de la música, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado su corazón la quería más, nunca se había imaginado que se acabaría enamorando tan profundamente de una persona, pero ahora sabia que lo estaba y era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Brittany y Santana habían pasado una feliz tarde en el lago por que Brittany se había empeñado en ir a darle de comer a los patos y la latina iba donde fuera su rubia , hacía poco que estaban saliendo pero sabían que estaban enamoradas y que pasarían la vida juntas.

Esa tarde al despedirse todo fue normal, se recordaban lo mucho que se querían, se abrazaban y se besaban.

Cada uno se fue para su casa, Santana insistió en llevarla con el coche pero Brittany decidió ir andando por que vivía cerca. Pero aquella noche nada sería normal.

Cuando la noche se iba haciendo presente en el cielo Brittany estaba preocupada porque aun no había recibido ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada de su novia, pero decidió irse a dormir.

La rubia por fin pudo dormirse, algo le decía que esa noche cambiaria su vida, pero opto por dejar de pensar y dormir. Pero de repente sintió un escalofrió y un viento muy frio a continuación, ella se levantó pensando que sería de la ventana que estaría abierta pero no era así, al girarse para meterse en la cama vio una sombra en el pasillo y Brittany dijo asustada:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Señor Tubbington eres tú?-

Cuando vio quien era se relajo, era Santana.

-Santana te voy a matar me has dado un susto de muerte… Que haces aquí? Como has entrado?.-

Santana no contesto a ninguna de sus preguntas solo la abrazo y hizo que Brittany se sentara junta ella en la cama pero Santana no hablaba solo la acariciaba, la abrazaba y la besaba pero poco después empezó a hablar.

-No tengo derecho, no tengo derecho a olvidarme de tu olor, tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus besos…

-Hace una horas que nos habíamos visto, tan pronto te has olvidado de mi?-Concluyo Brittany.-

-No mi amor, pero quiero recordarte para siempre.- Contestó Santana

-Que te pasa?, estás rara, llegas a media noche congelada y me dices todas estas cosas, me estas asustando…-pregunto Britt con miedo en su voz.

-Cariño te quiero mucho pero ahora lo nuestro no puede ser, me ha pasado algo y no puedo seguir aquí…-Santana no pudo acabar la frase por que la interrumpió Brittany-

-Como? Primero todas esas caricias, besos y palabras para luego decirme que me dejas, pensé que me querías...- Contesto la rubia entre lágrimas

-Mi amor yo te quiero, más que a mí vida pero ahora no puede ser y te lo juro que esto me duele más a mí que a ti. – Respondió la latina con lágrimas también en sus ojos.

-Santana me iré contigo a donde sea o sino quédate aquí conmigo pero no te vayas de mi lado, te necesito en mi vida…-

-No amor, tú tienes que hacer tu vida, yo te estaré esperando…-contesto Santana muy triste.

Cuando el reloj de la habitación marco las 2:10 de la madrugada Santana y Brittany seguían llorando, recordándose que siempre se amarían pero de repente sonó el móvil de Britt:

-Britt… mi amor cógelo… es importante.- dijo Santana triste.

Brittany fue a coger el móvil mientras pensaba en quien sería a esas horas de la noche, cogió el móvil y dijo:

-Si, Quien es?

-Buenas noches, lo siento por molestarla a altas horas de la noche, pero es usted Brittany Pierce la pareja de Santana López?

-Si, por qué?

-Le tengo que informar que Santana ha sufrido un accidente de coche pasadas las nueve de la noche, tenia fracturas por todo el cuerpo y no hemos podido hacer nada por salvar su vida, los familiares cercanos de la victima ya han sido avisados, lo siento mucho .-

Brittany llorando no se lo podía creer y solo podía decir:

-Si esta aquí, si esta aquí conmigo, no se puede haber sido ella...-

Pero al girarse hacia la cama estaba vacío, Santana ya no estaba sentada, con tristeza dejo caer el móvil al suelo para seguir llorando por la muerte de Santana y por la muerte de su verdadero amor.

**NA**

**Gracias a la gente que se haya leído esta historia, tengo que decir que es la primera vez que subo una historia, así que se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario, aunque sea para decir que deje de escribir y me dedique a otra cosa.**

**Está inspirado en un video que vi hace algunos años y hace poco vino a mi mente la historia, si alguien lo quiere ver. Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía**

**.com/watch?v=CcAnN50xuow**

**Con cariño GM.**


End file.
